


It's You!

by roseytozie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseytozie/pseuds/roseytozie
Summary: Cassie sees Hope again.





	It's You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first marvel one-shot Au thing, so enjoy!
> 
> -Twitter : @scttwasp

Hope was nervous. Her hand was intertwined with Scott’s as they walked up to his ex-wife's house. She had been here so many times before, but that was five years ago. She still does not quite understand how they were simply just snapped out of existence and other people just kept on living like nothing ever happened. She could never live without her family. 

The stairs to the house are just like Hope remembered. She was thinking about the young Cassie running through the door and yelling “HOPE!”. She had to keep telling herself that Cassie wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was not the same little girl she hugged every time she went over to Scott’s house. She was not the little girl that told her to protect her dad no matter what.

She hoped that Cassie still remembered her. Scott said she did but Hope wasn’t so sure. 

Scott knocked on the door and inside they both could hear the fast footsteps leading up to the door, and the locks unlocking like someone was frantically trying to get out. The door swung open and Cassie was standing there. God, she looked beautiful. She was so much older. The last time Hope had seen her she was wearing a tutu and crawling around the floor with her dad looking for hidden treasure. She could not believe this young woman standing in front of her was that little girl. 

_“Oh my god, Hope. It’s you.”_

Cassie ran through the door and wrapped her arms around Hope bringing her into a hard hug. Hope didn’t know what to do. Her entire family had been dusted, other than Scott who was stuck in the quantum realm those five years, so no one had reacted this way towards her. All she could do was hug her back. 

  
_“I can’t believe you’re both back. I can’t believe you’re both okay. I thought I’d lost you.” _

Cassie patted both of them on the shoulders and smiled, tears glazing over her eyes and she just took in the fact that her entire family was back together again. No one ever thought this would be a reality again. The world wasn’t complete for five entire years, half the world was wiped out of existence, but with the help of the two people standing here, all was restored. 

They took a step outside, the whole family. Hope never thought she would have family other than her dad, then they found her mom again, and then she fell in love with the dork of a boyfriend she has. Falling for him brought her Cassie, and there were no complaints there. This moment with these people meant everything to her. She felt the love that radiated from each one of them. When Scott took her hand back into his she looked over and smiled. This is what a family is. This is what love is.


End file.
